villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Venjix Computer Virus
Venjix is the main antagonist of the 2009 Power Rangers series Power Rangers: RPM. He is the creation and archenemy of Dr. K. History Venjix was originally an experimental computer virus created by Dr. K at alternate Earth before accidentally released that he immediately infiltrated the said world's Internet system which resulting it evolved into an all-powerful A.I. that manipulate factories all over the world to create an army of robots to take over the world. After conquered most of alternate Earth, he has uploaded himself into a red light bulb at his army's fortress he used to speak to his generals in the same way Zordon communicating to first Power Rangers. He also have the same fortress facilitated with anything his minions and himself needs including his own factories of robots. He later downloads himself into a generation 14 attackbot that Shifter designed. He pilots a special green drone and can make new robots of the same model to download himself into. Venjix made a newer and more powerful model, but he wasn't fully downloaded into it because he was in a rush and was defeated. He decided not to use the model again. He used a new model later on, using old parts of Shifter. He activated many Hybrids within Corinth and took over the control tower. He then destroyed the lab and took the biofield information, being able to delete Gem and Gemma. Dr. K and a newly restored Tenaya were able to tap a virus into Venjix's main computer and override his ability to delete Rangers. Venjix was physically destroyed with the control tower falling on him. In the finale, it was alluded to that a part of the Venjix virus was still inside the RPM Morphers, that were locked away in a case by Dr. K. It's possible that he'll return in the future. Enemies *Ziggy Glover *Gem *Gemma *Flynn McAllistar *Scott Truman *Summer Landsdown *Dr. K *Dillon Gallery Images Venjix Final Body.jpg|Venjix's cold stare. Videos PR R.P.M. - Belly of the Beast - Tenaya reports to Venjix Trivia *Venjix has some similarities with Skynet from Terminator, as both are software that both took over machines and the world, which than made an army of machines to do so. However, their origins are completely different, whereas Venjix is came from a computer virus, Skynet originally came from artificial intelligence system. **For the same reason, Venjix is eerily similar with Ultron, as he possesses numerous robotic bodies in his disposal designed with various weapons and abilities that made him deadly adversary for heroes, even down to somewhat similar designs. **Venjix also bears some similarities to XANA from Code Lyoko, given that both of them are enemies to humanity and are capable of shapeshifting. **Venjix's main resemblance when in his computer form is HAL 9000 from 2001: A space Odyessy. **Venjix has the biggest kill count from all the Power Rangers villains, killing millions of humans and destroying thousands of cities except Corinth, giving him more of an edge than all the others. **He is also the only Power Rangers villain to actually take over the world. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Genocidal Category:Multi-Beings Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Messiah Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Inconclusive Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Egotist Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Psychics Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased